


The end of a long night

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU where North and Pitch are a couple, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Pitch is a cuddler but that's not something he'll admit out loud, Pitchmas Week, Sex Toys, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pitchmas week on tumblr. Being Santa Claus is of course a hard job, and it can wear you out pretty badly. Lucky for North that he has someone to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of a long night

The sleigh landed hard in a way that made it feel as if all of North’s bones rattled in his body, and the Guardian of Wonder groaned tiredly, as his trusty reindeer and the sleigh eventually came to a stop.   
  
Another year, another Christmas, and another large load of presents to give to the children all over the world. Even though belief in him was spiked to the max by the time he was finished, it didn’t keep North from feeling as dead tired as he did now. It was still a lot of hard work, and oh Man in the Moon did he feel it.   
  
Even then, he could still appreciate what he found waiting for him, when he eventually made it to his private chambers. A warm fire was burning in his fireplace, his bed all ready and made up, and a small table with a simple set up in the form of a plate with a sandwich, and a pitcher as well as a glass of water.  
  
Most people wouldn’t see the appeal in this, but after a night of what felt like millions of cookies, and glasses of milk, it was just what the Guardian needed.   
  
He had just finished with a second, much needed glass of water, when he felt, rather than saw, the very one who had arranged the whole thing coming up behind him. Thin, but strong grey hands rested gently on his shoulders, and North sighed, before he leaned back in his chair, until he felt himself press up against a slim body behind him, while he reached up and covered one of the hands with his own.  
  
“ _Cпасибо, дорогая_.” He murmured.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Pitch replied gently, before he leaned down and gently nuzzled the other mans head. “You feel so tense. Would you like me to rub your shoulders?”  
  
North squinted for a bit, then nodded slightly. “I think I would like that.” He sighed, “but I think I will change into something more comfortable first.” Pitch simply nodded and stepped back, while North got up and went behind a nearby screen to get changed. Any other night, Pitch would have been teasing the Guardian about how North didn’t have anything he hadn’t seen, but just not tonight. The Guardian was simply too tired, so the Boogeyman focused instead on clearing up the small table, and putting it aside. By the time he was finished, North had finished changing, though he was so far only in a pair of sleeping pants, and he had laid down on the bed.  
  
Pitch calmly pulled off his own robe, so that it would be easier to work, and got out a bottle of lotion, and climbed up on the bed next to North. Once certain that the other was comfortable, the Boogeyman got to work, by pouring some of the lotion onto North’s back. North grumbled only for a moment about how cold it felt, and then sighed when Pitch began to first gently rub the lotion across his back to warm it up, before he began to dig in his fingers, and seriously began the massage. North groaned at the feeling, first mentally objecting because he felt so damn sore, but then slowly relaxing as the massage began to have a more positive effect.  
  
“Does that feel better?” Pitch asked at one point. North responded with a confirming grunt, and sighed as Pitch continued to work until the Cossack’s back felt like it had been thoroughly kneaded like dough under a bakers skilled hands. Eventually though, North could sigh in relief, and rolled over so that he was on his back. He felt warm, he felt comfortable, and he gave a contented huff, as he pulled Pitch close in a lose embrace.  
  
“Mm, thank you.” He rumbled softly. “I feel I needed that.”  
  
“Mmm, you still feel like you could use a bit of stress relief…” Pitch purred, as he leaned forward and nuzzled the other. “But that is only if you are in the mood for it, of course.”  
  
North gave a crooked smirk at that. “That certainly depends on what you had in mind.” He said, as he pulled the other close.   
  
The Nightmare King returned the smirk. “I think I’d prefer to show you, rather than tell.” With that, he leaned down and kissed North deeply, before he pulled away and began to work his way downwards. North groaned softly, but didn’t object to the treatment at all, especially as the others touches left him feeling tingly in a pleasant way in certain places.   
  
He shifted just right when Pitch began to tug on his pants, and then groaned softly at the feeling of slim fingers gently curling around his shaft, that was slowly stirring to life. “Good…” He rumbled, and then gasped when he felt a warm, wet tongue gently circle the head of his member.  
  
For a spirit like Pitch, who had some incredibly rough-looking teeth, the Nightmare King was very skilled when it came to pleasuring someone orally. Now was no exception, as he took his time with North, licking his shaft slowly and listening to the others pleasured moans and groans.   
  
Eventually, Pitch grew tired of simply teasing, and took the other fully into his mouth. North groaned in pleasure at that, and managed to push himself up a bit, so he could see what the other was doing. It would never cease to amaze him, how good Pitch was at this, and even though he could feel the light scraping of the others teeth against his skin, it didn’t feel uncomfortable in any way. Instead, it felt like small shots of electricity were sent through his nerves, and the feeling only intensified as Pitch slowly and carefully bobbed his head, his tongue caressing the underside of his lovers cock as he moved.   
  
It didn’t mean he hadn’t kept himself busy though. With a silent command, he dissipated the shadows that formed his leggings, leaving him completely in the nude. North grinned slightly at the sight of his lovers full nudity, and especially he reached down and gently tugged Pitch’s hair, and thereby made the other man raise his head. The heated look he was given, was enough to make North sit up properly, so that he had his back up against the pillows. Then he reached down, and gently, but firmly pulled Pitch up close to him, so the other was basically in his lap, before he kissed him deeply.   
  
“ _Mmph_ , not so tired anymore, I take it?” Pitch gasped when he pulled away, which made North chuckle, as he caressed him down his back and to his rear.  
  
“Not at all…” He rumbled, as he pulled the other close… and blinked in surprise, when he found something unexpected, in the form of what felt like some kind of rubber, shaped in a flat nub.  
  
Pitch grinned slyly at that, and leaned down to nibble slightly at the others earlobe. “Ohh, Santa…” He murmured. “I knew we might get to this point… but I have been a bit naughty and couldn’t wait to open my present.”  
  
The Cossack’s eyes narrowed mischievously at that. “I see.” He rumbled, as he teasingly began to shift the toy around a bit, which earned him a pleased moan from Pitch. “And how long has this been there?”  
  
“Long enough,” Pitch replied with a small smirk. “You know how it is. It gets so lonesome at times without you here, and I just get so very, very bored.”  
  
Oh, but North could easily picture it. He could just see the Boogeyman, laying on the bed and preparing himself, and probably pleasuring himself while he was at it, if only to take off a bit of the edge, while he waited for his lover. The mental image of that alone, sent a warm current of pleasure into the Bandit Kings gut, and he grinned a bit, as he pulled the other one closer and toyed gently with the plug. “And now?” He asked, while he nuzzled the other along his jawline, before nipping him gently right below the ear. Pitch gasped in response, arching against him, and burying his face in the others neck. “Mmm… I’m not as lonely as I could be,” He confessed with a groan, “but I want your cock in me so badly…”  
  
“Say the magic word.” The Cossack chuckled, as he succeeded in slowly pulling the toy out, with a slick, wet sound. Pitch hissed softly, before he looked the other man in the eyes, his eyes seeming to glow gold with heated lust.  
  
“ _Now!_ ”   
  
The Guardian of Wonder rumbled a laugh, then groaned as Pitch pulled back and reached down between them, and used some of the lotion from before to make his lover’s shaft properly slick. After that, it only took a moment for Pitch to get in proper position, before he lowered himself, and groaned at the feeling of North’s cock pressing into him.  
  
“ _Ahh_ … oh yes…” He breathed, taking a moment to savor the sensation. North gave a pleasured hum of his own, giving Pitch a heated look, before he reached down and gently curled his own fingers around the Nightmare King’s shaft. Pitch hissed softly, but took it as a sign to slowly begin to move, the motion allowing North to slowly stroke him at the same time, though he began to carefully pick up in speed.  
  
North murmured a string of Russian curses, and they only seemed to get more colorful, as he felt Pitch’s inner muscles tighten around him. Pitch managed to grin at him, before he let out a shuddered moan in pleasure, though it quickly turned into a slight whine of objection, when North let go of his member, in order to put his hands on the others hips. That quickly turned into a gasp however, when North suddenly turned them over, and the gasp ended in a slight ‘oof’ when Pitch landed on his side. The move had done that North had pulled out of him, but that was easily changed, as the Cossack shifted them around a bit, so that he was kneeling over Pitch, while the other had one leg stretched out, and the other lifted so it was over North’s hip.  
  
Pitch gasped when he felt the other push into him again, and groaned at how the angle made North feel absolutely massive. North chuckled softly, before he leaned down to nuzzle at his lovers slender neck, and then kissed him deeply. “Mm, does this feel good?”  
  
“Yes…” Pitch breathed, and then groaned when North began to move. Just as before, it started slowly, but they soon fell into a good, fast rhythm, that made Pitch clutch at the sheets in pleasure, while North murmured sweet nothings in Russian to him. It made everything feel so much better, as it always did, and Pitch could only gasp out in pleasure, as he was moved closer and closer to the edge in what felt like rapid, hard strokes.  
  
“N-North-” he gasped out, clutching at the sheets. “I’m- _Ah-!_ ” And North simply growled something, right before the man of all things leaned down and bit him on his neck. It unraveled Pitch completely, and he cried out as he came, his body arching and shuddering with pleasure, and even more so when he could feel North shudder above him, before he reached his own climax, and came deep inside of his lover.  
  
They lay there for a while, with North having moved a bit, so he lay on his side right next to Pitch. The other didn’t mind, though he moaned softly as he felt North slowly soften inside of him, and the Guardian carefully pulling out of him. North started to sit up, but Pitch stopped him, before he sat up himself.  
  
“You just relax, I’ve got something to clean us up.” It didn’t take long for him to get a piece of cloth to clean them up with either, though he took his time, shuddering softly as he still felt sensitive.   
  
“Are you alright?” North asked, once they were both properly clean. “I did not hurt you?”   
  
“Not at all, North.” Pitch said, before he with a satisfied sigh curled up next to the Guardian. “If I wake up sore, you know it’s because you did it _just_ right.” He chuckled. North snorted, but pulled the other close in a warm embrace. Pitch let him, while he pulled the covers over them both.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Pitch.” North murmured gently.  Pitch rolled his eyes, but snuggled closer himself.   
  
“Merry Christmas to you too, North.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо, дорогая - Thank you, dear


End file.
